


Маловероятная встреча

by Regis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Саммари автора: Это Пятый! И Фитц! И Пятый/Фитц! Пост-Восьмой. И наплевательство на временные линии, о да.<br/>Саммари переводчика: Как Фитц искал сигареты, а нашел Доктора.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Маловероятная встреча

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Improbable Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/164980) by quodlibetarian. 



\- Послушай, - очень терпеливо говорит Фитц услужливому продав… существу, что нависло над ним и протягивает ему три руки, готовые Обслужить Его Как Очень Ценного Покупателя. – Мне не нужна крупа. Я не заинтересован в книге о миллиардах исследований инопланетных пчел со всей галактики. Я не хочу фруктов. Все, что я хочу – сигареты. У меня есть деньги. – Он заманчиво машет перед носом у продавца связкой пластиковых фигурок, надеясь, что не ошибся с валютой.

Продавец отвечает ему на языке, состоящем из сбивающих с толку серий щелчков и скрипов, и добавляет банан, коробку с солью, и пакетик с грязью к тому, что держит в руках. Фитц уже собирается признать свое полное поражение, когда рядом с ним внезапно материализуется другой покупатель.

\- Извините меня, - говорит он по-английски. – Вам нужен это банан? – Фитц ошеломленно качает головой, слегка пораженный сельдереем на отвороте пальто мужчины. – Спасибо! - Покупатель сияюще и как-то удивительно знакомо улыбается ему, берет банан и отворачивается.

\- Подождите! – громко окликает его Фитц, отталкивая продавца в сторону и направляясь к мужчине, который любезно и немного неловко замирает. - Вы знаете Доктора?

Губы мужчины иронично дергаются. – Довольно неплохо.

Подчиняясь внезапному импульсу, Фитц хватает мужчину за руку и быстро ощупывает запястье в поисках двойного пульса. Доктор бросает на него изумленный взгляд, и уже открывает рот, чтобы задать вопрос, и в этот момент Фитц целует его, прижимаясь своим ртом к таким знакомым-странным-успокаивающим губам, и крепко обнимает его, наполовину убежденный, что если он отпустит Доктора сейчас, то тот исчезнет прямо у него на глазах. - Ты оставил меня не на _Земле_. Ты оставил меня на планете, с безносыми _собаками_ , и мне пришлось воспользоваться помощью парня по имени Глитц и его девчонки Мел, они сказали, что знают тебя, но не знают, как тебя найти, а ты так и не вернулся за мной, и я думал, что ты _умер_ , и у тебя осталась моя _куртка_. – На последних словах Фитц делает ударение и замолкает, чтобы Доктор не подумал, что он не в силах контролировать себя. 

Доктор молча смотрит на него.

Фитц выпускает его из рук. – Ублюдок, ты снова забыл меня.

\- Правда?

Фитц протягивает Доктору руку, пытаясь не замечать, как глупо себя при этом чувствует. – Фитц Крайнер. – Он распрямляет плечи и преисполняется решимости. Он сможет справиться с этим снова. – Я готов идти. Где ТАРДИС?

Доктор повторяет за ним, словно это слово ему незнакомо. – ТАРДИС…? 

Фитц смотрит через его плечо на синюю будку, окруженную консервированными овощами и местной расстрельной командой. 

\- Не бери в голову, - говорит он. – Так кто пытается убить нас на этот раз?


End file.
